All American Girl
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Some key points in Sierra Fish's life and her relationship with her daddy, Oliver and papa, Kyle. A Threeshot
1. Part One: And All Those Big Dreams

**All American Girl**

**A/N: This will be a two to three shot.**

**Summary: Some points in Sierra Fish's life and her relationship with her dad, Oliver and papa, Kyle. Her ages throughout: Part One: Three, twelve-going on thirteen. Part Two: Fourteen to sixteen. Part Three: Twenty to twenty four.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OLTL or any of it's characters. If I did, Fish and Kyle, as well as baby Sierra would still be on the show. I **_**do **_**however, own the storyline and the OCs Chloe Dane, Xavier Cross, and Olivia Marienette.**

**Part One: And All Those Big Dreams, Changed**

**Year 2013:**

Three year old, Sierra Rose let out a loud shriek and whimpered as she heard the thunder. Her tiny body shook as she climbed out of her big girl bed with her favorite, rainbow colored blanket wrapped around her skinny shoulders. Her fluffy, blue stuffed bunny dangled from her fingers as she ran into her dad and papa's room. "Daddy, papa!" She cried out running into the room.

Oliver Fish shot up from the bed startled, eyes falling on his wide eyed, little girl. His gaze softened as he climbed out of the bed, trying to be careful not to wake up his husband, "Sierra, honey." He murmured, kneeling down and wrapping his long, muscular arms around his little girl and pulling her onto his lap. "What's wrong?" His hand ran through her tangled, shoulder length blond hair as she cried into his bare chest.

"I don't like the noise." She whimpered softly, tears leaking from her blue eyes and soaking her father's chest. "It's scawy."

Sighing, Oliver stood up, bringing Sierra with him and holding her in his arms. Her slender arms wrapped tightly around his neck, blue bunny still clutched in the tiny fingers of one hand as she burrowed her head farther into his shoulder.

Kyle had awakened from all of the commotion and smiled a little bit when he saw the girl that he thought of as his own, in the arms of the love of his life. "What's my little princess doing?" He cooed sweetly, a brilliant white smile playing upon his lips as Oliver got back into the bed, climbing back underneath the covers. He grinned once more when Sierra reached out her arms for him to take ahold of her.

Oliver watched silently as his daughter cuddled into Kyle's side without a word and her thumb in her little mouth. Kyle and Sierra had a very special bond. One that even Oliver himself, couldn't quite understand. Kyle knew how to sooth their little blonde princess when nobody-including her dad, could. It had been that way, pretty much since they'd brought her home from the hospital. She'd been so content whenever she was in Kyle's arms and would immediatly stop crying and would fall asleep. It was still a sight that left him awestruck.

"She's asleep." A sleep roughned voice said softly, interrupting his thoughts. Oliver blinked and noticed that Sierra had indeed fallen asleep in Kyle's arms. He watched carefully as Kyle gently laid her down between them and covered her with the covers, placing her bunny back in her arms.

"Did you ever think that we'd be doing this?" Oliver asked quietly, finally breaking the silence that had filled the room.

Kyle locked eyes with him, running a hand through his messy, dark hair. "You mean raising a kid?" He asked his lover with a chuckle. He shook his head a little bit. "No." He answered, looking at Oliver behind his long lashes shyly. A smile curved up his lips. "But I always wanted to. I love Sierra like she is my own. And I love you."

Oliver grinned back, tears stinging his eyes as he rested his large hand on Kyle's neck and leaned forward."I love you too." He whispered, pressing a sweet goodnight kiss to his husband's lips.

o

o

o

**Year 2022, Twelve year old Sierra**

Oliver was sitting at the dining room table, looking through bills as the lasanga cooked in the oven, when he heard the front door slam shut. He looked up, furrowing his brow and locking eyes with Kyle who was pulling on a tight, red tee-shirt.

"What's going on? Sierra never slams doors." Kyle muttered, looking torwards the stairs worriedly, as his little girl stomped up them without a word.

The other man sighed miserably and shook his head. "I have no idea." He answered sadly. "She didn't even say anything when she came in. She just ran up the stairs."

"Should I go check on her, or do you want to?" Kyle asked of him, already moving torwards the stairs.

"Actually," Oliver answered carefully, scooting his chair out from under the table and standing up. "I think that I'm going to. Could you watch the lasanga and make sure that it doesn't burn and then stick in the garlic bread for me? There's salad already made up in the fridge."

Kyle nodded and took the seat that Oliver had just vacated, hoping that he could find out what was wrong with their daughter.

Oliver knocked on a white bedroom door, with a pink white erase board with Sierra's name written on it in red and blue markers.

"Go away!" Sierra's muffled voice shouted, angrily.

He didn't listen, slowly pushing the door open. His eyes fell on his daughter who laid on the purple and pink, canopy bed. She was crying into her stuffed toy bunny, the one that she'd had for years. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he ran his hand through her pale blond curls. "What's wrong Si?" He asked of her, softly.

"You wouldn't understand! You and papa would never understand. You don't have to go through what I'm going through." She shouted, pulling her face away from the bed and glaring at her father. Her face was red and swollen and tear streaks were running down her face.

Oliver groaned and looked down at his feet, beginning to wish that he'd let Kyle come up and deal with this. He might've been able to get through to Sierra a hell of alot easier. "How will I know if you don't tell me, sweetie?" He asked of her, hoping that for once she'd listen to him.

Sierra rolled her eyes at him and sighed reluctantly. "These kids at school are being mean to me." She admitted softly, staring down at her lap as she twisted her fingers together, restlessly. "They've begun to tease me about not having a mom and about my not having a "normal" home life. Some of them think that it's disgusting that I'm living with you and papa. They think that a family should consist of a dad and a mom and brothers and sisters and maybe a dog. They hate me because I don't have any of that. And I got so mad at them that I punched one of them. I got detention for a week, because of it so you guys have to sign my pink slip."

He winced at his daughters words and ran a hand through his short, light brown hair. He didn't know what to say to this. He'd never really prepared for a conversation like this. He didn't even know why. Of course some people would have problems with this kind of lifestyle, as much as he hated it. There always had been people who'd had problems with it. His parents-father especially, included.

"Look, Sierra. I should've prepared you for this a long time ago but the thought never really crossed my mind. Some people, they just aren't going to accept something so different than what they're used to. This is normal for you, but other people don't understand it. Some of them probably never will. You've got to try and not let that bother you."

Sierra looked at him in disbelief. "So I should've just let that bitch insult my family?" She asked in a loud tone of voice.

"Language, Sierra." Oliver said firmly, narrowing his eyes. "And no. I'm not saying that. There are just other ways to deal with it rather than getting in fights. Violence is never the answer."

"It's hard though, dad. I wish that people understand. You and Papa and Aunt Gigi, Uncle Rex, Shane, and Auntie Roxie are the only family that I really need." She answered him quietly, wrapping her slender, tanned arms around her father's waist and snuggling into him.

He smiled softly and hugged her back, kissing the top of her head and then resting his chin on it. "I'm glad that you think that way, Si. Now, how about we go downstairs and make sure that your papa isn't letting dinner burn?"

**To be continued: The start of highschool, heartbreaks, weddings, and new boyfriends.**


	2. Part Two: Now, He's Wrapped Around Her

**All American Girl**

**Part: Now, He's Wrapped Around Her Finger**

**Year 2024. Age: Fourteen.**

Sierra chewed her bottom lip, hard as she ran a hand through her thick, blonde hair. She pulled her purple denim jacket over her white tank top and stared down at her faded blue jeans and purple sneakers. She felt so nervous! Highschool would be a whole new beginning for her. Her friend, Hope Thornhart had told her that the school she'd be going to was great, but Sierra still felt nervous. Her best friend, Chloe Dane would be by her side and Hope had told her that they could sit at her table at lunch. That was a good thing, at least. She jumped when the door to room opened, and Chloe ran in.

"Si!" She squealed as she wrapped her long, pale arms around her friend. "Can you _believe _it? We're gonna be going to highschool! No more immature middle school boys for us!"

Sierra laughed at her friend's excitement and hugged her back. Of the two friends, Chloe had always been the more confident one. The one who was sure of herself. It was kind of what drew guys to her. It didn't make Sierra jealous, although sometimes, the guys that she liked ended up being more charmed by Chloe, forgetting all about her.

Chloe pulled away and wrinkled her nose at her best friend's outfit. "_That's_ what you're wearing on the first day of school?" She asked in disbelief, before looking down at her own outfit which consisted of a short, flowy black and white lace skirt and a hot pink, off the shoulder blouse, covered by a fitted black leather jacket. Her feet were in a pair of high heeled, hot pink sandals, as well.

Sierra's eyebrows furrowed and she looked down at what she was wearing in confusion. "What's wrong with it? I like what I'm wearing!" She said.

Her friend sighed and pursed her lips, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it, now." She replied through gritted teeth, seeming annoyed by that fact. She laced her arm through Sierra's and pratically dragged her out the door, only stopping to let her friend grab her neon green book bag and cellphone.

"Morning, sweetie. Chloe." Kyle said, smiling when he saw his daughter and her best friend walk down the stairs.

"Morning, papa!" Sierra chirped, breaking away from her friend and skipping over to him. She stood on her tiptoes and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Kyle laughed and hugged her back. "Are you two excited for your first day of highschool?"

Chloe smiled charmingly, flipping back her silky black curls and told him carefully, "Very excited."

He smiled back before he walked around her, about ready to go upstairs to get dressed for work. "Well good luck. I'm sure you'll both do great."

"Where's daddy?" Sierra spoke up, before he could get upstairs.

Kyle turned to look at her, chuckling slightly, causing his eyes to crinkle. "We've got a surprise for you in the kitchen. He wants you to go see it."

Sierra beamed and bound into the kitchen, stopping short when she saw the yellow roses that sat in a crystal vase on the table. She gasped, her blue eyes widening at the sight as she let out a squeal. Yellow roses were her favorite.

Oliver smiled at his daughter as he walked back into the room. "So, how do you like them, Si?" He asked as she ran to him and hugged him.

"They're so great! Thank you so much, daddy! I love yellow roses. When did you get them? They weren't here this morning during breakfast."

"Your papa and I left to go down to the florist down the block, while you were upstairs, getting ready. We'd already placed an order for them." He replied as he hugged her back.

"They're so pretty. I'm gonna go and put them up in my room!" She said.

000000

Sierra sighed as she waved goodbye to Chloe and headed for her Health class. Chloe had to go to her English class, meanwhile. English and Health were the only two classes the best friends didn't share together.

She noticed room two thirty three and walked inside, hesitantly. Almost everyone was in the room, already and had taken their seats. The only empty one was beside a boy with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He was laughing as he talked to the boy beside of him, whom Sierra recognized to be Noah Kesner. Chewing her bottom lip, she walked over to the vacant desk and took her seat.

The boy in questioned turned to her when he heard her sit down, and smiled showing off all of his even, white teeth. The dimple on his cheek flashed when he saw her and he held out his long fingered hand for her to take. "Hey." He said politely. "I'm Xavier Cross. Who are you?"

She smiled back at him shyly, swallowing hard as she took in his boyish features. She placed her smaller hand in his and shook it. "I'm Sierra Fish. It's really nice to meet you."

Xavier nodded in agreement and replied, "Likewise."

As class began and they turned around in their seats to face the teacher, Sierra couldn't help but think this year was going to be great.

0000

Sierra giggled as she snuggled closer into Xavier's side. "Tonight was great." She told him softly, running her fingertips down his neck.

Xavier smiled back as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It really was. " He told her.

Tonight had been their four month anniversary. A few months after they'd met in highschool, they'd begun dating after becoming close friends. It had been a wonderful four months and Xavier was the best boyfriend that Sierra could ever even _dream _of having. And he was all her's. He may be her very first boyfriend, but she really thought that she loved him.

With that thought running in her mind, she reached her arm up and placed her hand on the left side of his neck, gently. She pulled him down torwards her and met his soft lips with her own. She laid back into the couch, resting her had on the pillows near the arm rest as she pulled him ontop of her. She raked her other hand through his hair, fingers becoming tangled in it.

Xavier's hands went to her waist, holding it gently as he began to press soft, wet kisses to her tanned neck. He bit her pulse point gently, causing her to moan.

She let a breathy sigh as she murmured his name softly, pulling his head up to meet her eyes. "Xavier," She said softly, swallowing the lump in her throat, nervously. "I-I want you to make love to me."

He furrowed his brow as he looked at her, watching as her hands went to the buttons on his black shirt. Her fingers began to fumble with them as she began to press her lips to every expanse of skin that she revealed. "Are you sure?" He asked of her, softly.

Sierra bit her lip and nodded, reaching for his hands and placing them at the buttons of her silky, blue blouse.

0000

The next afternoon, Sierra walked out of her house, happily and began to walk down the block to go to her friend's house. Chloe had been out all day and Sierra couldn't wait to go and see her, to tell her the news. She didn't regret last night one bit. If she had a choice, she'd go back and do it again. She really cared about Xavier and she was happy that she'd chosen to give herself to him. She stopped infront of the brick house and knocked on the door.

Chloe's older brother, Damon was visiting this weekend.

"Hi, Damon. Is Chloe here?" She asked politely, smoothing out her jean skirt nervously.

Damon nodded as he flipped back his messy hair and bit into an apple. "She's in her room." He replied, stepping back so she could walk inside.

Sierra smiled at him and walked down the long hallway, stopping infront of a white oak door. She opened it hurriedly and the smile immediatly slipped off of her lips at the site before her.

Chloe was on her bed, straddling someone. Though her long, black hair surrounded the person's face like a curtain, Sierra knew who it was. Her breath hitched and her body shuddered as she struggled not to cry.

Chloe shot up at the sound and turned torwards the door. Her blue grey eyes widened in recognition when she saw her friend at the door. "Sierra!" She shrieked, stumbling away from Xavier, who quickly stood up as well. "Oh God! Sierra, we didn't mean to do this! It was an accident!" She said, shaking her head.

**Next Part: Will be the second half of this. It will have the confrontation between Chloe, Sierra, and Xavier, it will introduce Olivia. And it will have Shane's wedding to her, and Sierra getting a new boyfriend.**


	3. Part Three

**All American Girl**

**Part Three**

Sierra stared in disbelief at her boyfriend and best friend. She couldn't believe that they had done this to her. She knew that guys liked Chloe. She knew that most guys would choose Chloe over her. She had just never assumed that Xavier would be one of those guys. Especially not after last night. "I can't believe that you two would do this to me." She whimpered softly, feeling tears sting her eyes. She shook her head, hands gripping her hair as she tried to get the image of them out of her head.

"Sierra..." Xavier said softly, shrugging on his tee-shirt as he stood up.

The girl in question shook her head at them, backing away slightly. "I gave you _everything!" _She shouted at Xavier, eyes red rimmed and swollen from tears. Her breath hitched as she said the words. "Why would you do this to me? I thought that you cared about me?"

Chloe stood up, running a hand through her tangled dark hair and moving torwards her friend, nervously. "Sierra, don't you think that you are overreacting a bit?" She asked of her, placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

Sierra shrugged her off roughly and glared at her. "No! You can have any guy in our whole school, Chloe, why the hell do you need Xavier, too?" She shouted.

"Sierra..." Chloe trailed off.

"You know what? Just...don't talk to me! Either of you. I don't ever want to be around either one of you, ever again!" Sierra told them both roughly, voice harsh.

"You're really going to end our friendship over a guy?" Chloe asked.

"Why not? Our friendship obviously doesn't matter to you or you wouldn't have done this." Sierra answered. She turned away from both of them and walked to the door. She paused with her hand on the doorknob and then turned back around. "Oh, and by the way, screw the both of you. Have fun with my sloppy seconds, Chloe. And Xavier, don't come crawling back to me if she decides to whore around on you."

"Sierra?" Kyle asked, walking into his little girl's bedroom to see her lying on bed, face soaked with tears as she looked through a photo album, one that he knew depicted pictures of her and Chloe throughout their friendship. "Your dad mentioned that you and Chloe had gotten in a fight, but he said that you wouldn't talk about it. What happened? You and Chloe never fight."

The girl swallowed hard and looked at him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, Sierra. You can tell me. I know that you've been ignoring Xavier's calls, too." He told her , rubbing her back soothingly.

Sierra sat up, playing with a loose thread on her blanket. "I went to Chloe's house. I wanted to tell her about my date with Xavier last night and how well it went. But when I walked into her room, she was-" She trailed off and fell face down, back into the pillows on her bed, burrowing her head in it.

His eyes widened as he got the meaning of her words. "You mean that she was with Xavier?" He asked of her, running his hand through her tangled mess of curls.

Her eyes filled up with tears once more as she nodded against the pillow. "Yeah. And it didn't look like it was the first time. I'm beginning to wonder if it happened before. I mean, sometimes they'd walk home together, because I had dance practice."

Kyle clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in anger. How could Xavier and Chloe hurt his baby? She loved them both so much. "I'm sorry that they did to you. But you do know that you'll move on, don't you? You're absolutely beautiful and so sweet and funny. You'll make new friends and you'll find a guy who is worth it. One who will care for you just as much as you care for him, maybe even more."

Sierra smiled at his words and swiped at her tears with her small hands. She frowned again as she thought of what she'd done with Xavier on their date the night before. "But you don't get it, papa." She said, looking at him, ashamed. "I did something with Xavier that I can't take back."

He looked at her with wide eyes and helped her sit up, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He shook away the disappointment and just hugged his daughter. "That doesn't make you a bad person, Sierra. It's just something that you'll learn from."

0000

Sierra ignored Xavier and Chloe as they tried to talk to her. She walked past them in class and took a seat beside Noah. Noah raised an eyebrow at her. "Why aren't you sitting with Chloe and Xavier? You three are usually attached to the hips."

"I'm surprised that Xavier didn't tell you." She answered coolly. "I thought you two were friends."

He laughed. "Where did you get that idea?" He asked.

Sierra looked at him in confusion. "I've seen you two talking together, alot." She replied.

Noah shook his head. "That's him bullying me and trying to get me to do his homework for him. We are the FARTHEST thing from friends." He answered dryly.

"Well, since you don't like Xavier, I guess I'll tell you. He cheated on me. I actually caught him." She told him, glaring at Xavier and Chloe angrily.

"That doesn't explain why you aren't talking to Chloe." Noah said.

Sierra just looked at him.

His eyes widened as he got her meaning. "Just so you know, he's an idiot." He stated, turning in his seat to face the front of the classroom.

She blushed at his words and looked down at her desk, a small smile curving her lips. Maybe her papa was right. Maybe she would move on from Xavier and find someone better.

00000

**A day later**

"Dad, why do we have to go to Uncle Rex and Aunt Gigi's for dinner so late?" Sierra whined.

Oliver walked into the room, buttoning up his shirt. "Apparently your cousin is going to be there. He has some news."

She raised her eyebrow at his words, her annoyance evaporating as curiousity overtook her.

Kyle, Oliver, and Sierra all finished getting ready and headed to Gigi and Rex's place.

As if she'd been watching through the windows, the door opened swiftly and Gigi came running out, hugging Sierra, Kyle, and Oliver. "I'm so glad that you guys could make it." She said, smiling brightly and leading them inside. "Shane and Olivia are both in the kitchen. We've been waiting for you to come, so he'd make his announcement."

Sierra giggled at her aunt's behavior and walked into the kitchen, immediatly spotting Shane and his longtime girlfriend, Olivia. She let out an excited squeal and ran over to the two of them, embracing them both. Shane had been dating Olivia for about three years now and Sierra had begun to really consider Olivia family. The woman who'd stolen Shane's heart was an only child who's parents had died in a car accident when she was ten. Perhaps that is why Olivia had grown so attached to Gigi and Rex, as well.

"It's good to see you, Sierra." Olivia said, laughing joyfully. Her dark brown eyes sparkled brilliantly. She moved to push her brown, curly hair out of her face and smiled.

Sierra smiled back before she took a seat infront of them. "So, what's the news?" She inquired impatiently.

**To be continued...**

**Next Part: Olivia and Shane make their announcement, Noah and Sierra's friendship blossoms, Shane and Olivia's wedding.**


End file.
